The Saviors
by twinklingstar95
Summary: Dunia saat ini bergantung pada dua orang. Akankah mereka menyerah, di saat mereka mungkin harus menukarkan nyawa mereka dan kehilangan satu sama lain demi memperoleh kedamaian di dunia? Akihiko x Mitsuru.
1. The Fates Meet

New FanFic!!! Yoohoo!!

**DISCLAIMER : **Persona 3 (FES), Akihiko, Mitsuru, all is ATLUS'!

Enjoy! ^^

--

_Mitsuru's POV_

Aku melirik jam dinding di sebelah kiri jendela tempatku duduk sekarang. Sudah hampir jam sebelas malam, dan aku tidak bisa tidur. Seharusnya aku sudah tidak boleh keluar dari istana kalau sudah lewat dari jam sembilan. Tapi hari ini aku memberanikan diri mengendap-endap keluar. Ternyata di luar istana sudah lumayan sepi, jadi mudah saja bagiku untuk kabur malam ini.

"_Uhm… Mau pergi ke mana ya? Jalan-jalan di taman saja deh." _Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke "taman bermain"-ku waktu kecil. Sebuah taman yang cukup besar seperti labirin, dan hampir seluruh bunga yang ada di situ hanyalah mawar merah.

Sudah cukup lama aku tidak ke sini, karena tugas-tugas yang menumpuk. Mulai dari masalah keuangan, istana tempatku tinggal, sampai ke masyarakat, hampir semuanya dipertanggung jawabkan olehku. Alasannya sih karena aku sudah besar dan sudah harus mulai belajar mengelola segala sesuatu. Tapi itu semua omong kosong karena mau sampai kapan pun, Raja dan Ratu di sini akan tetap orang tuaku.

Karena bosan memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu, aku berjalan tanpa arah di taman ini, dan tanpa terasa aku sudah sampai tepat di tengah-tengah taman yang bagaikan labirin ini. Saat aku akan berganti arah, aku melihat seseorang yang sedang memandangi mawar-mawar merah. Entah kenapa aku memutuskan untuk mendekatinya.

"Selamat malam." Sapaku. Orang itu tampak agak terkejut, tapi ia menyapaku juga.

"Selamat malam, Princess Mitsuru." Sapanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Tampaknya ia ingin membuatku terkejut juga. "Kau tahu aku?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawabnya.

"Uhm… tapi maaf, rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini." Aku mengatakan ini karena ia tampak seperti pangeran dengan beberapa armor besinya.

"Oh, namaku Akihiko Sanada. Aku bukan berasal dari sini, dan baru saja sampai tadi siang." Balasnya.

Aku menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali, lalu ikut memandangi bunga-bunga yang sudah lama kutinggalkan ini. Biasanya aku selalu ke sini untuk merawat mereka, atau sekedar 'menyapa' mereka. "Indah ya." Kataku.

"Hmn, taman bunga ini langsung menarik perhatianku." Balasnya.

"Taman ini sudah ada sejak sebelum aku lahir, katanya sih yang merawatnya orang-orang dari istanaku juga." Jelasku singkat. "Aku juga ikut." Tambahku sambil tersenyum, dibalas oleh senyumannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin diselesaikan di sini, Prince Akihiko?" Tanyaku.

"Ah, jangan panggil aku begitu, tidak enak didengar." Protesnya.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, Akihiko." Kataku.

"Aku ke sini… sebenarnya tidak ada tujuan khusus." Jelasnya singkat yang malah membuatku bingung.

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih daerah sini?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Itu juga aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya.

"Kau sulit dimengerti." Komentarku.

"Memang." Balasnya cuek.

Kesan pertamaku padanya sih sebenarnya positif… Tapi baru juga mengobrol—tidak sampai—lima menit, rasanya kesan positif itu lama-lama ditambah kesan negatif…

Aku berjalan menjauhinya dan menikmati angin di taman yang lebih mirip dibilang labirin yang terbuat dari keramik dan marmer ini.

"Hmm… Apa maksudmu tadi… kau kabur?" Tanyaku iseng sekaligus curiga.

"Kabur??" Sudah kuduga, sepertinya bukan itu… "Bisa dibilang iya."

"Hah??" Aku langsung menoleh padanya yang memasang tampang tak berdosa. "Serius?" Tanyaku.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Balasnya.

"_Well_… Tidak." Kataku.

"Ya, kalau begitu jelas."

"T-Tapi kau tidak mungkin benar-benar kabur, kan?" Tanyaku penasaran dan berjalan cepat sedikit mendekatinya.

"Memangnya kau sendiri diperbolehkan keluar dari tempat tinggalmu jam segini?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, menyadari aku berbuat hal yang nyaris sama dengan yang dilakukan Pangeran aneh satu ini. "Memang tidak… Tapi aku baru sekali melakukannya." Kataku memberi alasan.

Ia mendekat dan berdiri tepat di hadapanku. "Alasan seperti itu tidak bisa diterima, Tuan Putri." Balasnya dengan nada menggoda.

"_Lama-lama aku bisa menghajar orang satu ini…"_ Rupanya inilah keahliannya ya? Membuatku melupakan semua perilaku seorang putri kerajaan yang terhormat.

"Terserah. Aku tidak bisa tidur." Kataku. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau menginap di mana?" Tanyaku tanpa membiarkan dia membalas perkataanku sebelumnya.

"Di penginapan, tentu saja." Balasnya asal.

"Sepertinya memang tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu ya." Komentarku.

Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Begitulah." Katanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara seseorang dari antara taman ini, dan aku tahu itu pasti seseorang dari istanaku yang diminta mencariku, atau hanya sekedar mengawasi taman ini, kalau-kalau ada orang yang mencurigakan. Dan dalam kasus ini, orang itu adalah _aku _dan _pangeran _cuek satu ini.

Aku menariknya untuk bersembunyi di balik pagar. "Aku harus segera kembali, kau juga pergilah kalau tidak mau dapat masalah panjang dalam… pelarianmu ini." Kataku.

"Justru sebenarnya aku sedang cari masalah." Balasnya.

Sudah kuduga, orang satu ini tidak waras! "Pergilah, kalau aku ketahuan bisa gawat, tahu!" Ujarku berbisik. Suasana di sini sangat sepi, aku takut suara sekecil apa pun akan terdengar.

"Kau saja yang pergi, aku masih mau di sini." Katanya.

"Hei, kau pikir ini taman milik siapa? Orang aneh sepertimu seenaknya masuk tidak akan ditolerir!" Balasku jengkel. Sampai kapan sih dia mau menggodaku?

"Sayang sekali, aku bukan orang aneh, Mitsuru." Oh, sudah berani memanggil namaku rupanya…!

"Apa katamu lah, aku harus pergi." Kataku menyerah pada sikapnya, dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk. Tapi baru berjalan dua langkah, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki lainnya dari arah yang kutuju. Itu otomatis membuatku mundur lagi dan—lagi-lagi—bertemu dengan _sang_ pangeran.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan itu membuatnya angkat bicara. "Mau kubantu?" Tawarnya.

"Tidak." Balasku cepat dan tegas.

Dan kali ini aku beruntung, pintu masuk dapat kulihat, dan tak ada seorang pun di sana. Aku tidak mau mengulur-ulur waktu lagi, dan dengan cepat menuju ke sana.

"Kuharap kita bertemu lagi di saat yang lebih tepat. Jangan keluar malam-malam, atau kubawa kau pulang." Sampai akhir pun dia tak mau menyerah…

"Ter-se-rah!!" Balasku kesal, jengkel, dan marah.

Kuharap kita _tidak _bertemu lagi, Akihiko!

…

Tapi kurasa… Entah kebetulan, sengaja, atau aku diikuti terus… Setiap kali aku ke taman itu, aku _selalu _bertemu dengannya, tanpa pandang pagi, siang, sore, malam—walaupun malam hari jarang.

"Kau… sebenarnya apa sih tujuanmu ke sini?" Tanyaku suatu hari.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak punya tujuan khusus." Balasnya.

"Tapi… Sampai kapan kau mau di sini? Apa tempat ini sebegitu menariknya bagimu?"

"Ya… semacam itu."

Kami terdiam sejenak, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku sendiri memikirkan, bagaimana bisa kami bertemu terus. Selama ini aku selalu berpikir tak ada jalan lain selain mengikutiku terus, tapi itu jelas tak mungkin dilakukan. Karena penjagaan istanaku sangat sulit diterobos, walaupun dari jarak dua puluh meter sekalipun.

"Maaf, kalau kau merasa tidak senang bertemu denganku terus…" Katanya tiba-tiba, membuatku sangat terkejut.

"A-Ah, tidak apa. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu…" Balasku canggung. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ia akan mengatakan hal ini. Entah memang pandai bersandiwara, atau ia benar-benar jujur. Tapi aku melihat senyum sedih di wajahnya.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menghilang dari hadapanmu." Katanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Entah kenapa aku merasa agak… tidak rela kalau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. "Jangan, aku tidak akan pernah memintamu untuk melakukannya." Balasku tidak kalah tegasnya.

Ia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum—senyum damai yang baru pertama kali ia perlihatkan di depanku. "Terima kasih." Katanya.

Rasanya aku tidak mampu memandang wajahnya saat ini, jadi aku menjawab sambil menunduk. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih…" Balasku setengah berbisik.

Mungkin… pertemuan kita adalah takdir?

--

Yosha, Chapter 1 : The Fates Meet, finished! Sebenernya saya tidak bermaksud bikin mereka berantem begini, tapi… Entah kenapa ceritanya jalan sendiri tidak sesuai dengan kemauan saya, dan tampaknya begini lebih bagus daripada kemauan saya. XDDD

Hope you enjoy it, and please review if you're willing. ^^


	2. Where Are You?

Chapter 2 siap untuk dibaca. =)

**DISCLAIMER:** Persona 3 FES is ATLUS'.

Enjoy! ^^

--

_Mitsuru's POV_

Entah bagaimana caranya, sejak saat itu setiap malam—tidak peduli bisa tidur atau tidak—aku selalu kabur keluar dan pergi ke taman. Aku beruntung, karena tujuanku ke taman cuma satu, dan tujuan itu selalu tercapai.

Jadi… seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, hari ini pun aku kabur lagi…

"_Kalau dipikir-pikir, yang dulu mengubah peraturan tentang penjagaan taman itu kan aku… Dulu sih tiap malam pintu gerbang pasti dijaga minimal dua orang, tapi aku memprotes dengan alasan taman itu milik masyarakat juga, dan toh di dalamnya tidak ada yang begitu berharga selain bunga-bunga yang tidak mungkin dicuri semuanya." _Pikirku selama perjalanan ke taman. Jalannya tidak terlalu jauh, tapi aku tetap harus berhati-hati kalau tidak mau dapat masalah.

Tapi kok malam ini ada yang beda ya? Seperti ada yang… mengikuti…

_Akihiko's POV_

Aku sedang menunggu—walaupun tidak yakin akan ada yang datang—di tengah-tengah taman ini lagi, seperti yang sudah hampir seminggu ini kulakukan tiap hari. Jadi aku— Oh, itu dia. Tumben datang dari arah yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sekarang dia jadi membelakangiku, dan… jiwa usilku keluar lagi… Aku memetik setangkai bunga dan mengendap-endap di belakangnya.

"Mitsuru!!" Panggilku cukup keras sambil menepuk pundaknya sampai membuatnya berteriak dan cepat-cepat menoleh ke arahku. Dan yang dilihatnya bukan aku, tapi bunga yang kupetik tadi.

Ia menghela nafas. "Apa lagi yang ada di pikiranmu?" Tanyanya dingin.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Ini untukmu." Balasku sambil memberikan setangkai bunga itu.

Mitsuru terdiam sesaat, memandang bunga itu dan senyumnya mengembang. "Terima kasih." Katanya, mengambil bunga itu dari tanganku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, setiap malam kau ke sini memangnya tidak ada yang tahu?" Tanyaku. Sekarang kami duduk di sebuah kursi di dekat situ.

"Kuharap sih tidak." Jawabnya asal. Sepertinya aku sudah meracuninya dengan sifat cuekku, ya?

"Kalau ketahuan bagaimana?"

"Mungkin aku dikurung?"

"Memangnya pernah?"

"Belum sih."

Yah, seperti inilah percakapan kami tiap malam. Singkat, hampir tak ada makna, tapi entah kenapa banyak sekali hal yang bisa kami ceritakan satu sama lain.

"Hei, aku masih penasaran." Katanya memulai percakapan lagi.

"Hm?" Balasku dengan tatapan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kerajaanmu di mana?" Tanyanya.

"Sekitar beberapa kilometer ke Utara dari sini." Jawabku.

"Jauh?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Lumayan, tidak sejauh itu sih." Balasku.

Mitsuru tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, dan hal itu membuatku tenang. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu menjawab alasanku datang ke sini padanya sekarang.

"Sudah malam, aku kembali ya." Katanya sambil berdiri dan menghadapku.

Aku mengangguk, dan membalas lambaian tangannya yang berjalan ke gerbang taman lalu kembali ke istananya.

"_Tidak biasanya dia tidak bilang 'sampai ketemu besok', mungkin lupa, toh besok kita pasti ketemu juga…" _Pikirku sambil berjalan kembali ke penginapan tempatku tinggal selama ini.

--

_Mitsuru's POV_

Pagi hari itu tampaknya lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Jadi aku bertanya ke salah satu pelayan yang cukup dekat denganku yang kebetulan lewat di tempatku sekarang.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, selamat pagi, nona Mitsuru." Sapanya sambil membungkukan badan sedikit. "Tadi pagi ada surat yang disampaikan pada Raja dan Ratu, mengatakan—" Kalimatnya terpotong oleh keraguan.

"Mengatakan apa?" Tanyaku mulai tak sabar.

Setelah terdiam sejenak, akhirnya ia mau menjawab. "Mengatakan… sebentar lagi akan ada sebuah perang besar…" Katanya.

Aku sempat terkejut, tapi mencoba menenangkan diri. "Terima kasih." Kataku sambil kembali ke kamar.

Sore itu aku bermaksud untuk bicara pada Ayah dan Ibuku, kalau berita itu benar, aku akan meminta mereka untuk mengizinkanku ikut dalam perang ini. Tapi sepertinya waktu dan tempat tidak mendukung…

"Apa katamu tadi?" Tanya Ayahku, dingin seperti biasanya.

"A-Aku..." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Ibuku malah sempat-sempatnya menegurku.

"Tatap lawan bicaramu, Mitsuru." Katanya datar. Mungkin sifat dingin dan pendiamku benar-benar warisan mereka berdua…

"Maaf." Balasku dan menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tegas sebisa mungkin. "Sebelumnya aku ingin tanya… Apa kabar perang itu benar-benar nyata?" Tanyaku.

Mereka tampak agak terkejut, menatap satu sama lain, kemudian manatapku lagi. "Ya, itu nyata." Jawab Ayahku.

Entah kenapa aku malah lega mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu, izinkan aku ikut dalam peperangan ini." Pintaku.

Dan seperti yang kuduga, mereka tidak mengizinkanku, dan mereka bahkan marah. "Tidak! Untuk apa kau ikut??" Balas Ibuku.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusan ini, Mitsuru." Timpal Ayahku. Walaupun nadanya sama dinginnya dengan tadi, tapi aku tahu ia juga marah.

"Tapi—"

"Kembali ke kamarmu." Perintah Ayahku.

Aku kesal, tidak. Sangat kesal, tapi kalau sudah begini aku tidak mungkin bisa membantah apa-apa lagi. Jadi aku kembali ke kamarku dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Dan berkat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu… Aku yang dulu sangat pendiam dan jarang mengungkapkan perasaan, sekarang sudah bisa mengamuk di kamar.

"Arrrghh!! Menyebalkan!! Kenapa sih mereka selalu melarangku untuk berbuat sesuatu tanpa alasan?!" Aku berteriak sambil membanting bantal ke dinding kamarku.

Aku menghela nafas, merasa capek sekali, dan duduk di kasurku. "Mereka selalu seenaknya… Memangnya mereka pikir aku ini apa??" Protesku sambil berbisik. Aku merebahkan tubuhku dan memejamkan mata. "Aku sudah muak dengan sifat mereka yang satu ini…!" Dan sesaat kemudian aku terlelap sampai malam tiba.

Dan malam… adalah waktu yang paling kutunggu, waktu kebebasanku…

…

Tapi mungkin tidak untuk malam ini…

--

Aku berjalan mengendap-endap ke lantai satu jam sebelas malam, seperti biasanya. Saat aku hampir sampai di pintu gerbang, aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Suara yang sangat familiar dan sangat ingin kuhindari di malam hari.

"Mitsuru?" Yeah, itu suara Ibuku.

Aku mengambil nafas panjang dan membalikkan badanku, mencoba memasang wajah sebiasa mungkin. "Selamat malam…" Kataku.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanyanya. Sudah kuduga dia pasti curiga…!

"Ng… Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi kupikir aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar…" Jawabku mencari alasan yang paling masuk akal.

"Ke mana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Di dalam istana saja." Jawabku.

"Mitsuru… Jangan pernah berbohong lagi padaku, mengerti?" Katanya tiba-tiba.

"Berbohong? Apa maksud Ibu? Aku tidak pernah—"

"Kau pikir Ibu tidak tahu tiap malam kau keluar tanpa izin?" Katanya langsung mengenai titik vital.

Aku merasa tidak bisa berkata lebih jauh. Satu kata dariku akan mengubah segalanya. "Itu…"

"Dan jangan pernah mengelak lagi. Kembali ke kamarmu, dan kau tidak akan kuizinkan keluar dari kamar selama seminggu." Ia berjalan mendekatiku, dan menarikku ke kamar, tidak lupa mengunci pintunya _dari luar_.

"Ah, tunggu! Kenapa dikunci dari luar??" Protesku sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku dari dalam, tidak peduli sudah jam berapa ini.

"Diamlah di sana dan introspeksi dirimu sendiri." Katanya dari luar dan aku mendengar langkah kakinya pergi menjauhi kamar ini.

Aku sempat bengong untuk sesaat, kemudian beranjak ke kasur, mengambil satu bantal yang tadi sore kulempar, merenggut seprainya, dan melemparnya sampai menimbulkan debuman yang cukup keras.

Sekarang… apa yang harus kulakukan??

--

_Akihiko's POV_

Taman ini sepi. Itu memang wajar. Mitsuru tidak datang. Itu baru tidak wajar. _"Ke mana dia ya?" _Akhirnya aku menghabiskan malam itu memikirkan segala kemungkinan kenapa ia tidak datang. Dimulai dari ketiduran, sampai yang paling parah… ketahuan… Dan aku buru-buru menghilangkan pikiran itu. Aku tidak mau tahu dia benar-benar ketahuan atau memang hanya ketiduran, berhubung sekarang sudah jam 11.

"_Besok saja aku kembali lagi ke sini, kuharap aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf. Tenang saja, tidak mungkin aku tidak memaafkanmu…" _Aku dibuat tersenyum oleh pikiran dan bayanganku sendiri. Dan malam itu aku memutuskan untuk pulang.

Malam berikutnya, aku ke sana lagi dengan harapan benar-benar akan melihatnya. Tapi apa yang kulihat? Lagi-lagi taman itu kosong, sunyi, tak ada siapa pun, hanya ada suara angin yang berhembus. Aku sempat menunggu beberapa puluh menit, tapi Mitsuru tidak juga datang, dan hari itu aku pulang setelah angin membuatku cukup kedinginan. Hal ini berlanjut pada hari ketiga, dan juga hari keempat…

Di mana kau sekarang, Mitsuru?

--

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter dua yang pendek ini… m(_ _)m Walaupun pendek, saya berusaha untuk menyimpan cerita lainnya, supaya bisa ditumpahkan pada chapter berikutnya yang mungkin sedikit demi sedikit bertambah panjang. XD

Please review if you're willing. ^^


	3. Mitsuru's Determination

Chapter 3, khusus tentang Mitsuru. =)

**DICLAIMER: **Persona 3 (FES) punyanya ATLUS~ Kecuali satu peran OC bernama *Spoiler*, itu baru punya saya. =D

Enjoy! ^^

--

_Mitsuru's POV_

Ini hari keempat aku dikurung di kamarku sendiri. Jendela pun dikunci, tapi aku masih bisa melihat ke luar. Beruntunglah kamarku dibangun menghadap ke taman bunga, aku membongkar barang-barangku di lemari, dan menemukan satu benda bagus. Teropong.

Aku membuka tirai jendelaku dan mengamati taman itu setelah melirik jamku yang menunjukkan angka sebelas. Setelah beberapa saat beradaptasi dengan alat ini, aku mencari bagian tengah dari taman itu.

"_Kuharap hari ini dia tidak datang dan menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk menungguku yang tidak mungkin datang…!" _Pikirku, berharap tidak menemukan Akihiko.

Tapi saat ini aku merasa sangat kesal bisa menemukannya, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Biasanya aku senang menemukannya, tapi hari ini… Menemukannya sedang duduk diam menungguku sungguh menyakitkan.

"Kumohon pulanglah, Akihiko…!" Kataku pelan dengan wajah khawatir. "Jangan menungguku lagi… Tidak ada gunanya menungguku…" Tambahku.

Tapi sudah setengah jam, dia masih duduk di situ dan membuatku kesal. "Sudah kubilang tidak ada gunanya kan?? Hah? Aku tidak datang kan?? Makanya pulang…!" Kataku setengah marah setengah putus asa.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya ia memutuskan pulang, dan semoga besok tidak kembali lagi… Aku tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum melihatnya pulang, lebih baik dia tidak usah datang.

Oke, kali ini aku percaya hokum karma itu ada. Karena keesokannya dia masih juga datang. Saat aku sedang memperhatikannya sambil berdoa supaya dia cepat pulang, aku—dan mungkin Akihiko juga—mendengar suara bel seperti bel gereja berdentang berkali-kali dari kejauhan. Menurut pelajaran yang kuterima, suara bel di malam hari seperti sekarang ini biasanya menunjukkan mulainya sebuah perang.

"_Jadi benar-benar nyata ya??" _Pikirku. _"Argh, kalau sudah mulai begini aku tidak bisa buang-buang waktu…! Aku tidak mau... Hal seperti dua tahun yang lalu terulang lagi…!"_

_-Flashback-_

Empat tahun yang lalu, aku masih berumur tiga belas tahun. Saat itu semua terasa baik-baik saja, Kerajaan semakin berkembang dan rakyatnya pun bahagia. Aku seringkali melihat mereka berjalan melintasi istana, ada juga yang masuk ke taman bunga, semua orang terlihat senang, dan hal itu membuatku senang juga.

Tapi kebahagiaanku terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Semuanya memang masih sama, rakyat masih merasa bahagia dengan keadaan ini, tapi tidak denganku dan masalahku di dalam istana. Ayah dan Ibuku mengadopsi seorang gadis berumur dua belas tahun, yang mulai saat itu menjadi adikku.

Aku tidak masalah dengan hal ini, justru aku merasa senang mendapat teman, karena aku anak tunggal. Selama beberapa minggu kami selalu bermain bersama. Mai—nama adik baruku itu—adalah anak yang baik, semua orang menyukainya. Dia pintar, ceria, punya banyak teman, dan murah senyum. Bisa dikatakan… kebalikan dari diriku.

Mai bisa membuatku tersenyum lebih banyak, bisa menjadikanku lebih ceria, tapi itu hanya untuk beberapa saat saja.

Dua tahun kemudian, saat aku berumur lima belas tahun dan Mai berumur empat belas tahun, aku mulai merasakan adanya perbedaan kasih sayang dari Ayah dan Ibuku. Mereka lebih menyukai Mai, itu kesimpulanku. Mai memang lebih pintar daripadaku, lebih ramah dan terbuka daripada aku yang pendiam dan tertutup. Kami sudah jarang bermain bersama lagi, karena aku juga mulai menjauhinya. Setiap aku berada di dekatnya, aku pasti akan dibanding-bandingkan dengannya.

Bahkan suatu hari, jelaslah bahwa aku dinilai lebih rendah daripada Mai.

"Mitsuru, kenapa kau tidak pernah mau mencoba jadi gadis yang terbuka seperti Mai?" Tanya salah seorang teman Ibuku yang sudah pasti orang dari Kerajaan lain.

"Tapi aku dan Mai orang yang berbeda." Balasku singkat.

"Memang, tapi lihatlah, Mai mempunyai banyak teman-teman yang baik." Katanya.

"Dan aku tidak punya banyak teman ya?" Tanyaku dingin.

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi—"

"Aku memang tidak sebaik Mai." Aku memotong kalimatnya dan kembali ke kamarku.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit kemudian, aku dipanggil untuk menghadap kedua orang tuaku. Terkadang aku benci sekali sistem yang seperti sekolah ini, tapi aku tidak ingin melawan kedua orang tuaku.

"Mitsuru, berlakulah lebih sopan di depan orang-orang dari Kerajaan lain." Kata Ibuku.

"Maaf." Balasku singkat.

Ibuku menghela nafas dan menatapku seakan prihatin akan keadaanku. "Tapi sebenarnya Ibu setuju kalau kau mencoba untuk lebih periang sedikit." Katanya.

"Ibu juga ingin aku meniru Mai?" Tanyaku heran bercampur marah.

"Bukan itu maksud Ibumu, Mitsuru. Menjadi orang yang ramah dan murah senyum tidak ada salahnya kan?" Ujar Ayahku.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin." Balasku.

"Jangan egois, Mitsuru…!" Pada akhirnya pasti aku ditegur juga oleh Ibuku. Selalu seperti ini, selama dua tahun lamanya.

"Bukannya Ayah dan Ibu yang egois? Menyuruhku melakukan hal yang tidak ingin kulakukan?" Balasku.

"Mitsuru, kami selalu mentoleransi sifat tertutupmu, tapi jangan pernah kau berani melawan orang tuamu sendiri, mengerti?" Kali ini Ayahku yang menegur.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk melawan apa kata Ayah dan Ibu, tapi…" Aku berhenti sejenak dan berbisik sepelan mungkin, tapi sayangnya terdengar oleh mereka. "Semua gara-gara ada Mai di sini kan…?" Bisikku.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Ibuku marah. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Mitsuru? Lihatlah Mai, dia selalu menurut, tidak sepertimu!" Perkataannya saat itu begitu menusuk hatiku…

"Kami tidak salah mengambi langkah mengadopsinya." Ujar Ayahku.

Aku terdiam sejenak, menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh dari kedua mataku. Lalu aku menatap mereka dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca, namun tetap tegas bercampur marah. "Ayah dan Ibu… membenciku?" Kataku. "Ya, kalian benci aku kan? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa sebaik Mai, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyamai kepintaran Mai, aku _lebih rendah _daripada Mai, itu kan yang ingin Ayah dan Ibu katakan??" Lanjutku panjang, menahan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja. Mereka tidak menjawab. "Tidak apa." Kataku sambil menunduk, lalu menatap mereka lagi. "Kalau Ayah dan Ibu membenciku, tidak apa. Ayah dan Ibu pasti lebih bahagia jika kalian bisa hanya memikirkan Mai kan? Tidak apa, anggaplah aku tidak ada." Lanjutku sambil beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu dengan air mata yang tidak mampu kuhentikan. Orang tuaku pernah melerai aku dan Mai yang sedang berperang dingin, Ibuku bilang Mai adalah matahari, dan aku adalah bulan. Ya, memang. Walaupun mungkin Ibu tidak menunjukkan langsung maksudnya, tapi aku tahu apa yang ingin Ibu katakan: Bulan tidak bisa bersinar tanpa matahari. Begitu juga aku yang tidak akan bisa dikenal oleh orang-orang tanpa kehadiran Mai. Aku sangat membenci Mai saat itu.

Sejak saat itu seakan ada jarak antara aku dan orang tuaku, juga Mai. Aku malah menjadi anak yang semakin pendiam. Tapi dibalik itu, aku selalu berusaha untuk melampau Mai, walaupun hasilnya sia-sia. Tugas dari guru kami yang kukerjakan sampai menghabiskan waktu bebasku, tidak bisa menang dari Mai yang hanya perlu waktu beberapa jam menyelesaikannya.

Aku tumbuh menjadi gadis berkemauan keras dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat tentang apa yang kuinginkan. Aku terbiasa bekerja keras, mengurung diri di kamar, dan membaca buku. Tapi selain itu, aku menyadari sesuatu. Mai tidak suka bunga, terutama mawar yang sudah menjadi ikon Kerajaan ini. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat berada di antara bunga ini.

"Mitsuru-neechan, mau ke mana?" Tanya Mai—yang seperti biasanya, dengan nada yang terdengar sangat ceria. Sejak ia tinggal di sini, ia selalu mengekorku kemana pun aku pergi, seperti saat ini.

"Ke taman bunga." Jawabku singkat.

Seketika itu juga Mai berhenti mengikutiku. "Aku tidak suka bunga…!" Katanya sambil pergi ke arah yang berlawanan denganku.

Sesampainya di sana, aku tersenyum melihat bunga-bunga yang tadinya belum mekar sekarang mulai menunjukkan warna merahnya. Walaupun taman ini juga memiliki kenangan yang tidak akan bisa kurasakan sekarang, tapi aku tetap mencintai taman ini yang telah kurawat bertahun-tahun.

Dulu, waktu aku masih berumur sekitar lima tahun, Ayah dan Ibuku sering mengajakku ke sini. Aku akan berlari masuk duluan, memandangi bunga mawar dengan tatapan kagum dan terpesona akan kecantikannya. Saat itulah aku akan mendengar suara Ibuku memanggil namaku dari belakang dan menungguku untuk berlari ke pelukannya. Senyumku akan mengembang, dan tanpa pikir panjang aku memeluknya erat, dan ia akan menggendongku.

"_Mitsuru!" _

Suara itu lagi… Selama beberapa tahun ini setiap kali aku pergi ke taman, aku akan mendengar suara dari masa lalu itu bergema di kepalaku. Suara Ibuku yang penuh kasih sayang, memanggil namaku sambil tersenyum. Dan sekarang aku telah kehilangan suara penuh kasih sayang itu.

_-End of Flashback-_

Mengingat kembali masa-masa itu membuatku yang sekarang menangis tanpa suara. Selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya, tapi saat ini pun aku masih belum mendengar suara orang tuaku yang berbicara dengan lembut padaku. Aku merindukan suara itu… Aku merindukan suasana itu… Yang telah sirna dan tak akan bisa kudapatkan lagi setelah adanya kejadian itu dua tahun yang lalu itu.

_-Flashback-_

Di tahun yang sama, kami mendapat sebuah kabar—bukan yang pertama dalam hidupku—bahwa akan ada perang dekat dengan wilayah ini. Aku dan Mai diperintahkan orang tua kami untuk tidak pergi ke mana pun dan terus berdiam di istana. Saat itu aku dan Mai menurut, dan kami hanya sekedar mengawasi keadaan sekitar lewat jendela kamar kami yang tertutup rapat dan dijaga sangat ketat dengan para prajurit.

"Sepertinya berita itu memang benar ya." Kata Mai yang duduk di samping jendela kamar kami.

Aku menjawab dengan anggukan dan ikut melihat dari jendela yang berbeda. "Mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan." Balasku.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan?" Bisik Mai.

Walaupun aku mendengar, tapi aku tidak membalas perkataannya. Aku mengawasi satu menara penjaga di dekat sini. Beberapa prajurit berteropong juga ikut mengawasi keadaan, bahkan di antara mereka juga ada yang mengawasi istana ini.

Tiba-tiba Mai beranjak dan meninggalkan ruangan. Ia pergi membawa sebilah pedang. "Mai, kau mau ke mana??" Tanyaku terkejut.

"Pasti ada yang bisa kulakukan!" Jawabnya sambil berlari ke luar.

Aku bangun dan mengerjarnya. "Tunggu, jangan bertindak bodoh!" Kataku setengah berteriak. Sudah kukatakan, ini bukan yang pertama dalam hidupku. Pergi keluar dari tempat ini sama saja bunuh diri. Kalau Mai mati, aku… itu menjadi tanggung jawabku yang tidak bisa menghalanginya. Dan aku tidak mau Mai mati, aku masih belum bisa membuat orang tuaku menyayangiku sama seperti mereka menyayangi Mai. Kalau Mai mati, semua itu hanya akan jadi sia-sia.

"Tidak masalah kalau Onee-chan tidak mau ikut, aku akan pergi sendiri!" Katanya sambil berlari lebih cepat menuju pintu gerbang. Di sana ada dua orang penjaga, tapi mereka tidak sempat menangkap Mai dan mengembalikannya ke sini.

"Mai!!" Aku bermaksud menyusulnya, tapi dua penjaga itu tidak akan melalaikan tugasnya lagi. Mereka menghalangiku dan memintaku masuk ke dalam.

"Nona Mitsuru, di sini berbahaya! Kembalilah, kami akan dapatkan Nona Mai segera!" Kata salah satu dari dua penjaga itu.

Aku terdiam sesaat, memandangi Mai yang berjalan semakin jauh.

"Tunggulah di dalam, pergi ke luar akan membahayakan keselamatan Anda." Ujar penjaga yang satu lagi.

Akhirnya aku menyerah dan memutuskan kembali ke kamar. Mungkin dari situ aku bisa melihat di mana Mai berada. Saat itu memang kami sudah dinyatakan cukup umur untuk mempelajari ilmu perang, termasuk bertarung. Dalam hal ini, kuakui. Kami seimbang, atau mungkin dapat dikatakan aku lebih menguasainya. Karena itulah aku semakin merasa tidak enak kalau Mai tidak kembali juga.

Kecemasanku terbukti, Mai tidak kembali sampai larut malam saat perang masih berlangsung walaupun di kejauhan. Hal ini tentu saja membuat orang tuaku memarahiku lagi. Mereka berdua sangat cemas, dan mencoba berbagai cara untuk menemukan Mai. Aku berani bertaruh, kalau yang pergi ke medan peperangan itu aku, mereka tidak akan mencariku sampai begini. Tapi saat ini aku juga merasa bersalah telah membiarkan Mai pergi, jadi aku ikut mencari.

Seperti yang kuduga, walaupun aku tidak kembali dari pukul satu pagi sampai sore keesokan harinya, orang tuaku sama sekali tidak mencariku. Mereka pasti lebih mengkhawatirkan Mai. Saat itu lah aku menemukan Mai di sebuah hutan yang memang agak jauh dari istana. Aku merasa agak lega menemukannya dan buru-buru menghampirinya.

Tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Mai?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Mai tergeletak di hadapanku dengan tubuh penuh luka dan ia tidak bernafas. Aku berlutut di sampingnya dan mengguncang-guncang bahunya.

"Mai? Mai?! Hei, jangan bercanda! Aku tidak suka kalau kau mempermainkanku!" Kataku setengah berteriak. Tapi mata Mai tetap tertutup. "Mai!" Panggilku sekali lagi, yang dijawab oleh hembusan angin setelah peperangan usai ini.

"Mai… Kau bodoh…" Gumamku sambil menunduk dan perlahan-lahan air mataku turun dan jatuh di tangan Mai.

Beruntunglah aku, saat itu ada beberapa prajurit yang lewat, sepertinya mereka sedang berpatroli. Mereka menemukanku dan Mai, dan membawa kami pulang, walaupun dalam keadaan yang berbeda.

_-End of Flashback-_

Rasanya seperti sehabis mengalami mimpi buruk. Saat sadar, aku telah membuat sekelilingku bertaburan bulu angsa yang tadinya ada di dalam bantalku—singkatnya, bantal itu kurobek. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari kedua mataku. Sejak peristiwa itu terjadi, jarak antara aku dan orang tuaku menjadi semakin besar.

"_Andai saja… Waktu itu aku juga ikut pergi bersama Mai… Semuanya tidak akan jadi serumit ini…" _Pikirku sambil menangis. _"Mai… Kuakui, aku begitu membenci dirimu yang dicintai oleh semua orang. Tidak seperti aku yang membuat mereka merasa tidak nyaman. Bahkan Ayah dan Ibu juga merasa begitu. Mereka sangat menyayangimu, dan aku membuat mereka kehilangan dirimu."_

Sejenak aku menenangkan pikiranku. Dan setelah aku mulai bisa berpikir jernih, aku beranjak, mengambil beberapa benda lama yang tersimpan di lemariku, mengganti bajuku dengan baju besi yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak kugunakan, dan mengambil sebilah pedang kesayanganku, Ascalon.

Aku memastikan hari sudah terlalu larut untuk seseorang melewati kamarku, maka tanpa pikir panjang aku mendobraknya sampai terbuka. Hal ini memakan cukup banyak kesabaran dan tenaga, tapi hasilnya memuaskan. Aku berjalan sambil sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara dalam baju besi yang kupakai ini.

Sesampainya di lantai satu, aku berjalan mendekati pintu gerbang yang besar, dan membukanya perlahan sampai membentang, dan membiarkan cahaya _full moon _menyinari bagian dalam istana yang tidak tertutup tembok, menciptakan bayangan diriku dalam bentuk prajurit di lantai berkarpet merah. Aku memandang langit luas yang tenang, dan menuruni tangga istana dengan tekad yang kuat.

"Aku tidak akan mundur lagi."

--

Chapter 3 finished! Yohoo! Thanks for all, yang udah mau rela membaca dan me-review Chapter ini. Semoga chapter panjang yang satu ini cukup memuaskan. Tapi tentu saja, segala komentar, kritik, apapun akan saya terima dengan ikhlas. ^^v Dan saya akan berjuang di chapter berikutnya!! ^o^

Oh iya, karakter baru ciptaan saya yang bernama Kirijo Mai, bisa saya gambarkan sebagai gadis yang kedewasaannya jauh di bawah Mitsuru. Periang, murah senyum, supel, jenius, dan disukai banyak orang. Kalau diibaratkan, ya begitulah. Mitsuru orang yang tenang, "sinar"nya lembut, seperti bulan. Sedangkan Mai sangat periang dan memiliki "sinar" yang kuat seperti matahari.

Thank you! ^_^


	4. Akihiko's Determination

Nah, kali ini saya membuat chapter khusus pahlawan kita, Sanada Akihiko!! ^o^

**DISCLAIMER: **Persona 3 (FES), Akihiko, Mitsuru, semua karakter di sini kecuali *Spoiler*, adalah milik ATLUS.

Enjoy! ^^

--

_Akihiko's POV_

Bel yang terdengar dari kejauhan itu seakan membangkitkan kenangan yang menusuk hatiku. Kenangan yang membawaku sampai ke tempat ini, dan di waktu yang telah kutunggu-tunggu ini. Setahun yang lalu aku juga mendengar suara bel, yang mengawali dan mengakhiri segalanya…

_-Flashback-_

Kejadian ini belum lama terjadi, baru setahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Keluargaku terdiri dari Ayah dan Ibu yang merupakan Raja dan Ratu Kerajaanku, aku sendiri sebagai anak kedua, dan ada kakakku, Kazuhiro.

Secara fisik kami berdua memang berbeda. Kazuhiro memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi daripadaku, dan bisa dibilang tenaganya lebih besar. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Orang-orang bilang kami seperti anak kembar. Mulai dari sifat pekerja keras sampai sifat keras kepala, semuanya sama. Kalau ada satu hal yang kutolak, Kazuhiro sudah bisa dipastikan akan menolaknya juga. Bukan karena aku menolaknya, tapi karena kami memiliki sifat yang sama.

Salah satu sifat yang berbeda dari kami, Kazuhiro memiliki sifat dan pemikiran yang lebih dewasa daripadaku. Ia begitu memikirkan Kerajaan ini, berhubung suatu saat nanti ia pasti akan memimpin Kerajaan. Aku juga tidak keberatan dengan itu, aku yakin Kazuhiro pasti akan jadi pemimpin yang baik. Dia adalah kakakku dan orang yang sangat kuhormati.

"Hei, Akihiko!! Jangan kabur! Bertanggung jawablah atas perbuatanmu!!" Biasanya Kazuhiro juga yang memarahiku. Dalam kasus ini, aku—tidak sengaja!—memecahkan sebuah pot.

Aku menoleh ke belakang saat ketahuan kabur diam-diam oleh Kazuhiro. "Ehehe… Maaf, tapi cuma satu pot saja kan—" Balasku dengan cengiran tidak berdosa, yang langsung dibantai olehnya habis-habisan.

"Enak saja, kau pikir potnya saja yang penting?? Ayo tanam bunganya lagi!" Perintahnya.

"Siap!"

Sesaat kemudian orang-orang akan melihat kami sedang sibuk di taman, menanam bunga di pot pecah tadi bersama. Kazuhiro jarang sekali membiarkanku bekerja sendirian, ia pasti akan mencoba membantuku. Seperti saat aku menjalani hukuman dari orang tuaku karena aku bolos pelajaran. Hukumannya sangat tidak menyenangkan, yaitu mendapat ekstra tugas dari sang guru.

Walaupun kami berdua bisa digolongkan sebagai anak pintar, tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku tidak pernah bisa lebih dewasa daripada Kazuhiro.

"Argh!! Aku tidak mengerti lagi!!" Inilah yang kubenci dari "sekolah", sulit sekali rasanya membiasakan diri satu ruangan dengan seseorang yang harus kau panggil "Guru" yang bisa menyuruhmu melakukan apa saja.

Saat itulah Kazuhiro akan memarahiku lagi. "Hei, cobalah kau pikir baik-baik. Soal itu dibuat agar kau bisa mengerjakannya." Katanya—yang seperti biasa—sangat bijaksana.

Kata-kata Kazuhiro selalu membuatku berpikir dua kali. Dia selalu berhasil memaksaku untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kusukai, tapi anehnya aku mau melakukannya walaupun sambil menggerutu.

Sifat lain yang kusuka dari Kazuhiro adalah bahwa dia seorang yang mempunyai daya juang yang tinggi. Itulah sebabnya dia lebih kuat daripadaku. Dia jugalah yang selalu mengajakku latihan dan menangkapku kalau aku kabur.

"Ayo latihan, Akihiko…!!" Katanya sambil berusaha menyeretku ke tempat kami biasa latihan: taman belakang.

"Nggak! Tadi kan kita baru saja selesai latihan!" Balasku, ikut menyeret diriku ke arah lain.

"Itu kan lima jam yang lalu, dasar lemah!" Ledeknya.

Aku memang tidak pernah marah padanya, tidak juga sekarang ini. "Enak saja, kalau mau latihan ya latihan lah sendiri!" Protesku, membetulkan kerah bajuku yang ditarik-tarik olehnya.

"Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu, tahu!"

"Terserah!"

Saat itu bisa dikategorikan ada permusuhan di antara kami, tapi lima menit kemudian kami pasti saling minta maaf, dan aku akhirnya mau juga diajak latihan. Oh, tapi jangan salah sangka. Belum tentu kami tidak akan berantem lagi. Tidak ada latihan tanpa berantem buat kami.

"Kau mau menembak yang mana?? Yang kedua atau yang pertama??"

"Yang ketiga, bodoh!!"

"Kau yang payah, arahkan yang benar dong!"

"Aku tidak bisa pakai panah!"

Memang tidak bisa, makanya aku ganti senjata jadi two-handed sword. Kalau Kazuhiro… Tidak usah ditanya, dia bisa pakai apapun dengan baik. Dibilang iri? Tidak juga, itu memang sudah kelebihan Kazuhiro yang tidak mungkin dibagi padaku kecuali aku _mau _mempelajari satu-satu—dan sayang sekali aku _tidak mau_.

Suatu hari Kazuhiro pernah menanyakan hal yang aneh dan tidak wajar kalau dia yang mengatakan. Saat itu kami sedang bersantai di sebuah bukit kecil tempat kami bermain dari kecil sampai sekarang.

"Akihiko, kau belum pernah ikut perang ya?" Tanyanya.

"Kalau perang mulut sih tiap hari." Balasku iseng yang dihadiahi tatapan kesalnya yang membuatku tertawa kecil. "Belum, memang kau sendiri sudah pernah ya?" Lanjutku.

"Pernah, sekali." Katanya.

Aku spontan menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan curiga. "Bohong." Balasku.

"Tukang fitnah." Ledeknya cuek tanpa menatapku.

"Umur kita cuma berbeda dua tahun, Kazuhiro. Kalau sepanjang hidupku aku belum pernah ikutan perang, masa waktu aku belum lahir yang berarti kau masih umur dua tahun kau sudah ikut perang??" Tanyaku.

"Siapa yang bilang aku ikut perang sebelum kau ada??" Balasnya.

"Terus kapan dong?"

"Ingat waktu lagi-lagi kau kabur dari rumah? Waktu itu ada perang tahu, kau saja yang bandel, jadi tidak tahu apa-apa." Jelasnya.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat sedikit, dan memang benar. Waktu itu untuk kedua kalinya aku kabur dari rumah—aku sendiri lupa alasannya apa. "Tapi bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu ada perang kalau—"

"Kau pergi jauh sekali, aku menemukanmu berkilo-kilo meter dari sini kan??" Katanya memotong kalimatku.

Aku hanya bisa membalas dengan cengiran sok innosensku yang sekarang mungkin sudah hilang. Tadinya kupikir pembicaraan hanya sampai situ, tapi ternyata tidak.

"Waktu itu aku ikut, tapi gagal melindungi rakyat, banyak sekali yang meninggal…" Katanya memulai pembicaraan lagi. Wajah dan nada suaranya menunjukkan kalau ia sangat kecewa dan kesal.

Aku tidak menjawab, dan ia meneruskan. "Kalau diberi kesempatan, aku ingin ke medan perang lagi." Lanjutnya.

"Medan perang? Sepertinya menarik." Balasku cuek tanpa benar-benar mengartikan apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

Ia memandangku sejenak, tersenyum, dan menepuk kepalaku. "Tidak semudah yang kau perkirakan, tapi itu pengalaman yang bagus." Katanya.

Waktu ditanya hal tersebut, aku masih berumur empat belas tahun, dan kemudian setahun pun berlalu. Malam itu adalah hari yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan, hari di mana aku mendapat pengalaman pertama tentang pahitnya peperangan, dan hari di mana kakakku tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Ayah, Ibu, izinkan aku pergi untuk mencari Kazuhiro." Kataku tegas.

"Tidak, kau tinggal di sini." Balas mereka tidak kalah tegasnya.

Tapi mereka tentu saja tahu kata-kata tidak akan mempan padaku. Malam itu aku pergi dari istana tanpa siapapun mengetahuinya. Aku menjelajahi seluruh medan perang dengan beberapa orang memintaku untuk pulang, tapi aku menolaknya.

"_Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum menemukan Kazuhiro." _Tekadku waktu itu.

Perang tidak berlangsung lama, esok paginya suasana perlahan-lahan kembali seperti semua. Aku bersyukur tidak ada rakyat yang terluka, tapi mereka malah jadi harus bertanggung jawab untuk membereskan sisa-sisa perang di sekitar tempat tinggal mereka.

Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya juga pada mereka, sekaligus menjanjikan beberapa hal. Pertama aku bertanya pada seorang pria setengah baya. "Maaf, apa jalan ini juga dilewati prajurit kemarin malam?" Tanyaku.

"Ah, ya, tapi hanya beberapa. Walaupun begitu tetap saja mereka membuat kegaduhan." Jawabnya.

"Terima kasih, nanti biar kupanggilkan beberapa orang dari istana untuk membantu merapihkan tempat ini." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Sebelum pria itu mengatakan apa pun karena menyadari siapa aku, aku pergi duluan agar tidak membuat kegaduhan yang lebih parah lagi.

Berikutnya aku mengikuti jalan di daerah dekat hutan sampai akhirnya benar-benar masuk ke hutan yang cukup jauh dari istana tempatku memulai pencarian. Aku tidak pernah takut tersesat, sejak dulu Kazuhiro sering membawaku ke sini, untuk sekedar "jalan-jalan" atau kadang ia juga mengajakku latihan di sini. Katanya sih supaya lebih "menghayati"—kadang aku suka bingung dengan sifatnya yang satu ini…

"_Sial, di mana sih dia? Pergi tidak bilang-bilang dan menghilan begitu saja sampai hari ini. Memang sih kalau soal pergi tidak bilang-bilang aku lebih sering. Tapi justru karena itu…" _Yah, rasanya aneh… Kalau aku yang menghilang, orang-orang pasti akan berpikir; "Ah, Akihiko hilang itu sudah biasa." Tapi kalau Kazuhiro yang hilang?? Itu sudah pertanda buruk!

Dan pertanda buruk bisa jadi kenyataan. Buktinya? Ya sekarang ini.

"Kazuhiro!"

Aku memang menemukannya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak senang. Karena aku menemukannya pernuh luka.

"Oi, Kazuhiro! Bangun!!" Aku berteriak.

Untunglah ia membuka matanya, walaupun hanya setengah. "Akihiko…?" Katanya dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Iya, ini aku! Bertahanlah, apa yang terjadi??" Tanyaku tetap dengan wajah cemas.

"Aku gagal lagi…" Balasnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?? Ayo kita kembali!" Kataku.

Saat aku mau membantunya berdiri, ia menarik bajuku. "Biarlah, jangan bawa aku ke mana-mana." Katanya.

"Tapi—"

"Jangan banyak protes, dengarlah permintaan terakhir kakakmu ini." Katanya lagi. Tadinya aku mau memprotes, tapi memandang matanya yang penuh kemauan dan tekad yang keras, aku memutuskan untuk diam.

"Berjanjilah, suatu hari nanti kau akan jadi kuat dan melampauiku." Ia memulai. "Jangan mengulangi kegagalanku." Tambahnya.

Aku mulai merasa tidak sabar. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana??" Tanyaku putus asa menyadari tak ada yang bisa kuperbuat sekarang.

Ia tersenyum lembut padaku dan menepuk kepalaku seperti yang sering ia lakukan waktu aku kecil dulu. "Ingatlah apa yang telah diajarkan orangtua kita, ingatlah apa yang telah kuajarkan." Saat itu aku benar-benar merasakan kasih sayangnya yang selama ini mungkin tidak pernah kusadari.

Kazuhiro mengulurkan tangannya dan aku menggenggamnya erat. "Aku janji." Kataku dengan suara yang sudah mulai bergetar.

Ia tersenyum sekali lagi. "Hiduplah untukku, Akihiko."

Dan ia pergi, untuk selamanya, meninggalkanku sendirian dengan berbagai perasaan. Kaget, sedih, marah, kehilangan, penyesalan, saat itu aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, tapi sekaligus merasakan segala perasaan yang ada.

Bahkan sekarang perasaan-perasaan itu mendesak untuk meledak keluar dari diriku.

"Aaaarrrrgghh!!!!"

Perasaan ini kukeluarkan dalam bentuk teriakan dan air mata. Aku marah, sangat marah. Marah pada orang yang telah melakukan hal ini pada Kazuhiro, dan marah pada Kazuhiro sendiri.

"Dasar bodoh…! Kenapa pergi sendirian??" Bisikku masih dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Sejak hari itu, aku telah mendapat sebuah kekuatan baru, sekaligus kehilangan seseorang yang kusayangi dan kuhormati untuk selamanya.

_-End of Flashback-_

Kenangan itu mengikis hatiku, tapi kikisan itulah yang membuatku bertambah kuat. Seiring dengan semakin keras bunyi bel dari kejauhan itu, semakin kuat pula keinginanku untuk meneruskan tekad Kazuhiro.

Aku telah berjanji padanya, selama dua tahun ini aku terus berlatih, sampai saat ini tiba. Dan aku tidak akan gagal.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak menunggu Mitsuru lagi, aku tidak mau ia terlibat dalam peristiwa berbahaya begini. Aku bangkit dari tempatku duduk, mengambil segala keperluanku di penginapan, dan pergi dengan persenjataan lengkap.

Aku bermaksud memulai dari taman itu, tapi sepertinya itu pilihan yang salah.

"Mau ke mana kau sendirian saja, Tuan??"

Aku tidak pernah menyangka suara dan kalimat inilah yang akan memulai segalanya, termasuk mengubah jalur hidupku.

--

Wah, panjang juga ternyata. XD

Sekali lagi, terima kasih pada para pembaca yang telah sabar menunggu keluarnya chapter 4 ini. ^_^

Untuk karakter OC bernama Sanada Kazuhiro, pada kesempatan ini akan saya jelaskan secara—sangat—singkat tentang dirinya. Kazuhiro adalah seorang yang murah senyum dan sangat terbuka pada sesamanya. Ia selalu berpikiran dewasa dan selalu memikirkan _three steps ahead_, ngga kayak Akihiko yang bandel banget di sini. =P Kalau soal fisik, coba deh Anda sekalian bayangkan seorang Zack Fair di Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core, itulah bayangan yang saya pakai selama proses pembuatan Chapter 4. Jadi termasuk beberapa personality-nya juga, Kazuhiro hampir mirip dengan Zack. Termasuk waktu kematian Kazuhiro, pasti ada yang sadar bagian itu agak mirip sama Ending Crisis Core. Bukan bermaksud menjiplak, tadinya saya juga ga mau pake yang kayak begitu, tapi ga ada ide lain… Gomen nasai m(_ _)m

Terima kasih atas perhatian pembaca terhormat. ^_^v


	5. Will of Our Hearts

Chapter 5! ^^ Walaupun romantisnya jadi dikit, tapi ya… sudahlah! XD

**DISCLAIMER: **Persona 3 (FES) beserta para karakter milik ATLUS.

I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You (The Mask of Zorro Theme) by Tina Arena ft. Marc Anthony (Juga bukan milik saya.)

Yang saya miliki hanyalah FanFic ini, Mai, dan Kazuhiro. =D

Enjoy! ^^

--

_Akihiko's POV_

"Mau ke mana kau sendirian saja, Tuan??"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Mitsuru dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda. "Mitsuru?" Itu satu-satunya reaksi yang bisa kuberikan.

Ia berjalan mendekat dan menatapku. "Sepertinya kita punya tujuan yang sama; ikut berperang." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Uh… Ya, kurasa begitu. Tapi kau serius mau ikut?" Tanyaku.

Mitsuru mengangguk tegas. "Aku sudah bertekad. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Balasnya.

"Sama sepertimu." Jawabku singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau ke mana saja empat hari ini?" Tanyaku mengingat setiap malam dalam empat hari ini aku selalu menunggunya tanpa hasil.

"Ngg… Itu…" Ia tampak agak ragu-ragu untuk menjawab. Tapi aku menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta jawaban. "Aku dihukum karena ketahuan kabur malam-malam, jadi—"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah tertawa duluan. Mitsuru menghela nafas dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Jangan tertawa." Katanya pelan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Balasku. "Kau tahu posisi tepat tempat perang dimulai?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi kurasa cukup jauh dari sini." Jawabnya.

"Jauh ya… Mudah-mudahan kita sampai sebelum perang selesai." Kataku.

Tapi saat aku menoleh padanya, Mitsuru sudah tidak berdiri di sebelahku lagi. "Mitsuru?" Panggilku.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia muncul dari balik gerbang taman, membawa seekor kuda putih yang sangat cantik dan kelihatan kuat.

"Aku tak akan pergi tanpa persiapan." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku masih terpaku di tempat, tak menyangka ia sempat-sempatnya kabur membawa seekor kuda bagus begini.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Akihiko? Undangan??" Katanya tak sabar.

Aku segera mendekat, menaiki kuda itu dan Mitsuru naik di belakangku dan memeluk pinggangku. "Kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanyaku.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

Sesaat kemudian kuda yang kukendalikan melesat cepat. "Whoa, kuda ini hebat!" Kataku di tengah perjalanan. Angin malam itu cukup kencang, mudah-mudahan tidak banyak debu berterbangan.

"Hei, Akihiko…!" Panggilnya setengah berteriak.

"Ya??" Balasku.

"Kenapa kau kabur??" Tanyanya untuk yang kesekian kali sejak kami pertama bertemu.

"Aku mau balas dendam, dua tahun yang lalu kakakku mati dibunuh seseorang!" Jawabku.

Mitsuru terdiam sejenak. "Balas dendam? Tapi itu egois." Katanya.

"Terserah kau mau menyebutnya apa." Balasku cuek. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kenapa kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri dengan memutuskan ikut berperang?" Tanyaku.

"Sama sepertimu." Jawabnya.

"Hah?" Balasku—setengah tidak mengerti dan setengah tidak mendengar karena suaranya kecil sekali.

"Dua tahun yang lalu adikku mati di peperangan—kurasa perang yang sama dengan perang saat kakakkmu mati. Aku… aku ikut peperangan karena… Aku ingin balas dendam, dan sekaligus ingin melampaui adikku yang lebih unggul itu…" Jawabnya agak ragu-ragu.

"Melampaui? Tapi itu kekanak-kanakan." Katanya.

"Terserah kau mau menyebutnya apa." Balasnya meniru kata-kataku.

"Kau gadis yang cerdas, Mitsuru!" Pujiku setengah menggoda.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, cowok pemberani!" Balasnya yang membuatku tertawa.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, kurasa." Kataku di tengah-tengah sambil memperlambat kecepatan.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya untuk memastikan.

"Ya, dengar, suara belnya semakin mendekat." Jawabku.

"Dan suara prajurit juga makin terdengar." Balasnya.

"Ayo kita jalan lebih jauh."

Kami kembali berjalan, merasakan medan perang yang semakin mendekat sedang menunggu kedatangan kami yang dipenuhi tekad kuat, kemauan, dan rasa benci pada orang-orang yang telah mengambil bagian penting dari hidup kami.

Dan sekarang di depan mata kami, api peperangan telah disulut. Para prajurit bertarung dengan tangguh, melindungi Kerajaan mereka.

"Sekarang kau mau ke mana, Akihiko?" Tanyanya sambil melihat ke medan peperangan dengan mata penuh tekad.

Aku menaikkan alisku dan lagi-lagi membalas perkataannya beberapa saat yang lalu. "Aku tak akan pergi tanpa persiapan." Balasku. "Aku tahu siapa yang membunuh Kazuhiro." Lanjutku.

"Benarkah? Itu bagus… Daripada aku yang tidak punya petunjuk sama sekali." Katanya.

Kami terdiam sejenak. Aku memandang wajahnya yang sebagian tertutup oleh rambut merahnya yang indah. "Kau mau ikut denganku?" Tawarku tiba-tiba.

Mitsuru tidak langsung menjawab. Tapi kemudian dia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum lembut. "Boleh." Balasnya singkat.

Aku sempat terpaku di tempat. Kabar baiknya ia mulai berbicara lagi. Kabar buruknya perkataannya malah membuatku semakin tidak mampu bergerak. "Mungkin ini hari terakhir kita melihat satu sama lain." Katanya. "Kalau ada yang ingin dikatakan, sebaiknya katakan sekarang." Lanjutnya.

Membalas responku yang hanya diam, ia menoleh lagi padaku dengan tatapan meminta jawaban. _"Yang benar saja, ditanya tiba-tiba begini aku mau jawab apa??" _Aku mencoba berpikir keras, saat akhirnya ia mulai duluan.

"Yang mau kukatakan…" Mitsuru memulai, memandang bulan yang bersinar terang di langit. "Saat kita pertama kali bertemu, kupikir kau adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan, tidak tahu diri, sombong, sok jago, segalanya yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai orang yang tidak akan kubiarkan menghalangi jalanku…!" Lanjutnya panjang lebar, yang kuakui, cukup untuk menusuk hatiku dan membuatku cemberut. Ia tertawa dan menunjukkan senyum lembutnya—senyum yang sangat kusuka. "Tapi… Aku sendiri bertanya-tanya kenapa dan bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyukai orang sepertimu?" Tambahnya. Sesaat kemudian pipinya merona merah. Dan waktu itulah aku membuka semua segel dalam diriku.

"Waktu pertama kali bertemu, kesan pertamaku padamu adalah kau seorang gadis yang cantik." Aku memulai dengan senyum. "Waktu itu aku sempat diam-diam memperhatikanmu yang tersenyum dan sepertinya menganggap bunga-bunga mawar itu sebagai saudaramu sendiri. Walaupun… Yah, sesudahnya, kesan judesnya bertambah sangat banyak, kau gadis yang galak, tidak sabaran, tapi memiliki harga diri yang tinggi." Jelasku panjang. Penjelasanku sempat membuatnya bengong untuk sesaat.

"…" Keheningan menyergap kami.

"Aku juga tidak pernah menyangka aku akan menyukaimu." Akhirnya aku malah membuat pengakuan… Berhubung aku belum pernah melakukannya, jadi kuharap ini tidak terdengar aneh.

"Itu yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanyanya singkat.

"Sepertinya begitu." Balasku.

"Hanya itu?"

"Yup."

"Bagus, ayo kita pergi." Kurasa dia bukannya ingin mempersingkat waktu, tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Kenapa aku bisa yakin? Karena sekarang wajahnya semerah mawar merah yang sangat disukainya.

"Aku serius, Mitsuru…!" Balasku sambil tertawa.

Mitsuru tidak menjawab dan dengan sengaja dan diam-diam membuat rambut panjangnya menutupi wajah. Aku tersenyum dan menghampirinya yang tadi sudah sempat berjalan beberapa meter di depanku. "Ikutlah denganku." Kataku sambil menjulurkan tanganku, menunggunya memutuskan akan ikut atau pergi sendiri.

Ia menatapku dengan kedua mata indahnya, membuatku sempat terpana sesaat. Lalu ia tersenyum dan menggandeng tanganku. "Aku titipkan nyawaku padamu." Katanya tegas dengan senyum.

Malam itu, kami membuka jalan bagi takdir kami sendiri. Bersama, kami telah bertekad untuk memusnahkan siapa saja yang telah mengambil nyawa dari orang yang kami sayangi.

"Aku janji aku akan melindungimu." Kataku di perjalanan.

"Aku juga, aku tidak mau kau mati melindungiku. Kalau mati, kita akan mati bersama." Balasnya.

Aku mengangguk setuju. _"Tapi aku tetap tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, Mitsuru." _Pikirku sambil bersiap memasuki medan perang.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Bisikku.

"Eh? Apa?" Balasnya karena tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Kataku. "Hei, Mitsuru." Panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Berjanjilah satu hal lagi padaku."

"Apa itu?"

"Kalau aku mati, hiduplah untukku."

_Moon so bright, night so fine_

_Keep your heart here with mine_

_Life's a dream, we are dreaming_

_Race the moon, catch the wind_

_Ride the night to the end_

_Seize the day, stand up for the light_

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_If that is all in life I ever do_

_Heroes rise, heroes fall_

_Rise again, win it all_

_In your heart, can't you feel the glory?_

_Through our joy, through our pain_

_We can move worlds again_

_Take my hand, dance with me_

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_If that is all in life I ever do_

_I will want nothing else to see me through_

_If I can spend my lifetime loving_

_Though we know, we will never come again_

_Where there is love, life begins_

_Over, and over again…_

_Save the night, save the day_

_Save your love, come what may_

_Love is worth everything we pay_

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_If that is all in life I ever do_

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_If that is all in life I ever do_

_I will want nothing else to see me through_

_If I can spend my lifetime,_

_Loving you…_

--

Wah, maaf telat. =D Mana lebih pendek 500 kata lagi dari chapter 4. XD

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi para pembaca yang telah menunggu kedatangan chapter 5, dan terima kasih juga karena sudah bersedia me-review. m(_ _)m

Next chapter, I predict it would be the last. Karena itu, sebelum chapter perpisahan tersebut, saya ingin mengucapkan…

Saya sayaaaaang sama pembaca FanFic saya!! Baik yang ngga review, yang review, yang nge-flame, segala macem pokoknya saya sayaaang~~ *Peluuk* Makasih ya, udah mau baca FanFic saya. ^_^v

Sampai jumpa di chapter 6! ^^


	6. The Saviors

Chapter 6's here! ^^ The last chapter from the series of The Saviors. Thank you for everything. m(_ _)m

**DISCLAIMER: **Persona 3 (FES), Akihiko, and Mitsuru punyanya ATLUS. Yang saya miliki hanyalah Mai, Kazuhiro, dan *Spoiler*. =D

Enjoy! ^^

--

_Mitsuru's POV_

Sekarang aku dan Akihiko berada di tepi medan peperangan, masih melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. Sepertinya tujuan Kerajaan yang menyerang adalah menjatuhkan satu menara penting milik Kerajaanku. Hal ini cukup membuatku kebingungan, antara ingin melindungi menara itu dan juga mencari orang yang membunuh Mai dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kita harus ke mana?" Tanyaku meminta pendapatnya.

"Kalau aku sih mau ke sana." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk satu arah. Hutan.

"Ke sana? Ada apa di sana?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Menurut perhitunganku—yang jarang-jarang kulakukan nih—orang itu akan ada di sana." Jelasnya.

"Orang… yang membunuh kakakmu?" Balasku.

Ia mengangguk yakin. Aku terdiam dan merasa jarakku dengannya sangat jauh. Akihiko memiliki tekad yang kuat, dan juga memiliki tujuan untuk dicapai. Sementara aku… Aku sangat buta dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Mungkin pilihan yang salah kalau aku memutuskan ikut perang sampai kabur dari istana dan membohongi kedua orang tuaku.

"Ikutlah denganku." Katanya tiba-tiba.

Aku terkejut dan menoleh padanya perlahan-lahan. Ia tersenyum dan mengingatkanku akan janji kami. "Kau bilang mau ikut aku kan? Kalau begitu ikutlah, jangan mencari jalan yang susah." Tambahnya.

Saat itu… Aku merasa kabur dari istana adalah hal yang sangat indah. Mungkin kapan-kapan harus kucoba lagi ya?

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

Akhirnya aku dan Akihiko menempuh perjalanan dari tepi medan perang sampai ke hutan. Kami harus melewati berbagai macam rintangan, mulai dari api yang berterbangan—yang untungnya bisa ditepis memakai pedang, sampai hujan es dari para penyihir yang entah muncul dari mana. Yang satu ini bisa kukendalikan, karena aku sempat dapat pelajaran sihir, dan guruku bilang elemen dasarku es.

"Wah, gawat. Kayaknya bentar lagi ada badai nih…" Kata Akihiko sambil melihat ke langit yang mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara guntur dan awan gelap yang menyelimuti bagian atas kota yang dijadikan tempat peperangan ini.

"Berarti sekarang sihir api tidak akan begitu mempan lagi, syukurlah…" Balasku lega karena aku yang berelemen es sudah pasti lemah terhadap api.

"Iya, tapi es masih tetap bisa bekerja kan??" Katanya lagi. Tadi dia sempat kena pecahan es dan efeknya luar biasa. Ternyata Akihiko juga golongan yang bisa mengendalikan elemen, elemen dasarnya adalah petir dan kelemahannya adalah es.

"Bersyukurlah karena bakal ada petir dari atas. Mungkin Zeus akhirnya memberikan kekuatan padamu, Akihiko." Komentarku sambil tertawa.

Akihiko juga ikut tertawa, dan kami melewati beberapa batu-batu besar. "Yah, mungkin tidak jelek juga." Balasnya singkat.

Hujan mulai turun membasahi daratan, aku berdoa dalam hati supaya batu ini tidak membawa malapetaka saat hujan mulai membasahinya juga.

"Hati-hati, kau tidak akan pernah mau mendengar cerita akhirnya kalau terpeleset di sini." Kata Akihiko. Dan tepat sesaat setelah dia bicara, kami berhadapan dengan batu licin yang besar dan bentuknya sulit untuk ditapaki, ditambah lagi jaraknya cukup jauh dari batu sebelumnya.

"Terkutuklah dewa-dewa…" Gumamnya jengkel. "Biar aku duluan, tunggulah di sini sebentar." Lanjutnya. Lalu dengan hati-hati ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan seketika melompat ke depan. "Wow, berhasil!" Katanya senang campur sedikit tidak percaya.

"Ya, ya, selamat. Sekarang tolong aku." Balasku jengkel.

"Siap, Nona." Katanya dengan nada mengejek. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, dan aku perlahan-lahan menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat. "Pegang yang kuat." Katanya. "Lompatlah, seberat apapun baju besi itu, kau harus bisa…!" Tambahnya.

Aku mengangguk, dan tanpa pikir panjang—karena biasanya aku akan ketakutan duluan—, aku melompat. Tapi ternyata lompatannya terlalu jauh…

"Awas!" Teriakku di saat terakhir.

Tetap saja terlambat, bukannya menahan tubuhnya sendiri, setelah menangkapku Akihiko kehilangan keseimbangan dan kami jatuh berdua.

"Aduh…" Gumamnya sambil mengelus tangannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak menyangka akan sejauh itu…" Balasku.

"Tidak apa, cuma segini sih belum seberapa. Ayo, berdiri." Katanya. Ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku berdiri. "Sedikit lagi sampai, bersabarlah." Tambahnya.

Udara memang semakin dingin, hujan juga semakin deras, tapi kami tetap melangkah maju. Sampai kami tiba di suatu tempat, di mana dua tahun yang lalu aku menemukan Mai. Aku memperlambat langkah dan memandangi pohon besar yang tidak pernah hilang walaupun sudah dua tahun berlalu.

Menyadari aku yang berhenti berjalan, Akihiko menoleh dan mendekatiku. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa. Ngg… Di sini tempat aku menemukan Mai." Jawabku.

"Aku menemukan Kazuhiro tidak jauh dari sini, di sekitar sana." Balasnya sambil menunjuk satu pohon besar lainnya.

Aku terdiam sejenak dan berpikir, berusaha menyambungkan segala sesuatu. "Kau menemukannya siang hari?" Tanyaku.

"Ya."

"Aku juga."

Sesaat ada keheningan yang aneh di antara kami. Wajah kami menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percaya, curiga, sekaligus merasa telah menemukan suatu takdir yang aneh.

"Harusnya kita bertemu saat itu ya. Tapi tunggu, ng… Jujur, waktu itu aku sempat berteriak lho…" Kata Akihiko.

Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat saat itu. Siang itu adalah siang yang sangat sepi, hanya ada suaraku yang memanggil nama Mai, yang dijawab oleh hembusan angin. "Aku tidak dengar apa-apa." Balasku.

"Oh, ya bagus lah. Ayo lanjut." Katanya singkat sambil menarik tanganku untuk pergi.

Hutan ini semakin ke dalam semakin gelap, pepohonan semakin rimbun, dan angin ditambah hujan yang turun dengan deras melengkapi suasana suram hutan ini. Satu burung hantu sempat melintas di depan kami, membuat kami sempat berhenti sesaat, memandang satu sama lain, tersenyum lebar, dan melanjutkan perjalanan lagi.

"Phew, hutan ini horror…" Komentar Akihiko.

"Tidak kuduga sedalam ini… Ngomong-ngomong, memang orang yang membunuh kakakmu siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Hmm… Mungkin sudah saatnya kuceritakan ya…" Ia memulai. Sesaat, ia memandang langit yang gelap dan membiarkan tetesan hujan jatuh di wajahnya. "Siang itu, Kazuhiro mengatakan sesuatu. Cuma satu kata, dia bilang 'Cronos'." Jelasnya.

"Cronos?"

"Iya. Aku sempat menyelidiki. Cronos itu semacam sihir… yang sangat kuat." Katanya. Ia melihat batu kecil dan menendangnya sampai masuk jauh ke rimbunan pohon di kiri kami.

"Lalu apa hubungannya?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Orang yang membunuh Kazuhiro, adalah orang yang memiliki Cronos." Balasnya. Seketika ia membuatku kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Kau mau melawan orang itu?? Siapa namanya?" Aku malah memutuskan untuk mengintrogasinya.

"Namanya Nemesis." Balasnya singkat.

"Nemesis… Aku belum pernah dengar…" Kataku.

"Aku juga baru tahu setelah mencari tahu." Balasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong hutan ini berapa dalam sih? Kok ngga sampai-sampai…" Katanya mengeluh, mencoba memandang jauh ke depan. Tapi percuma, yang kami lihat hanya kegelapan.

"Memangnya Nemesis ada di mana?" Tanyaku tidak mempedulikan perkataan tentang dalamnya hutan ini.

"Di bagian terdalam hutan ini. Dia ada hanya pada saat peperangan—aku sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya. Tapi itu kenyataan kok. Buktinya aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya walaupun aku sering sekali jalan-jalan di sini dengan Kazuhiro dulu." Jelasnya. Membayangkan Akihiko dan Kazuhiro bersama membuatku tersenyum. Mereka kakak-adik yang saling mengerti satu sama lain, rasanya aku bisa membayangkan mereka bertengkar, tertawa bersama, dan jalan-jalan di hutan ini.

Kalau dibandingkan denganku… Rasanya jauh berbeda. Mengakui hal itu membuatku tersenyum pilu.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya memandang wajahku yang sedih.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa, aku hanya membandingkan kehidupanku dengan kehidupanmu. Sepertinya enak ya punya kakak yang sangat menyayangimu. Tidak seperti aku yang tidak menyayangi adikku sendiri…" Jawabku.

Akihiko berpikir sesaat, lalu bicara lagi. "Apa Mai pernah berada dalam masalah?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku sempat bingung, tapi tetap menjawabnya. "Ya, kurasa. Waktu itu malam hari sebelum ada satu tugas yang harus diserahkan pada guru kami, dan dia baru ingat belum mengerjakannya. Itu salah satu dari beberapa masalah dalam hidupnya… Tapi kurasa sisanya tidak banyak…" Jawabku. Memang kok, rasanya setiap kali kulihat Mai selalu bahagia, tidak pernah berada dalam masalah. Dan itu membuatku semakin iri padanya.

"Waktu itu apa yang kau lakukan untuk menanggapi Mai?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ngg… Aku… membantunya." Jawabku singkat.

"Membantu dalam hal?"

"Menyelesaikan tugas itu."

Akihiko tersenyum. "Coba kau pikir. Kenapa waktu itu Mitsuru mau membantu Mai?" Katanya.

"Karena… karena aku tidak tega melihatnya panik…" Balasku.

"Apa seorang kakak yang tidak menyayangi adiknya akan melakukan hal itu?" Ujarnya, membuatku sedikit terkejut. Aku terdiam, dan ia tertawa kecil. "Jangan terus-terusan memikirkan hal itu. Aku tahu kau sayang pada adikmu." Katanya sambil menepuk kepalaku lembut.

Perkataannya malah membuatku ingin cerita lebih banyak. Aku butuh seseorang untuk tempat pelampiasanku. "Kata orang-orang… Mai itu seperti matahari… Dan aku seperti bulan… Aku tahu mereka pasti ingin bilang bahwa kalau tidak ada Mai, aku tidak bisa apa-apa." Kataku.

"Hah, kata siapa? Memang ada yang pernah bilang langsung?" Tanyanya.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab, jadi ia melanjutkan. "Kau lihat bulan tadi? Bagaimana sinarnya? Kau suka?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengingat sinar bulan malam ini. Indah, menenangkan, lembut, dan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku suka." Jawabku singkat.

"Aku juga suka. Bulan itu unik, dan pemalu. Ia tidak mau menunjukkan dirinya selama satu bulan, sampai pada hari yang tepat ia akan menunjukkan dirinya. Dan karena ia tidak sering menunjukkan dirinya, orang-orang akan terpana melihatnya yang begitu indah. Sama sepertimu. Aku yakin Mitsuru jarang pergi keluar istana." Jelasnya sekaligus berpendapat tentang diriku yang… yah, memang jarang keluar dari istana, keculai untuk pergi ke taman bunga.

"Uhm… Memang jarang…" Balasku.

"Tuh kan, sekarang aku tahu kenapa mereka menyebutmu bulan. Kau jarang keluar, dan saat kau keluar mereka pasti terpana melihatmu." Katanya.

"Benarkah…?" Tanyaku sambil menunduk.

"Benar. Makanya jangan pesimis, rakyat harusnya bersyukur punya Tuan Putri sebaik dirimu." Jawabnya yang membuatku sedikit merona.

Percakapan kami berhenti saat itu juga. Kami sampai di suatu tempat dengan gua yang dalam, lembap, dan gelap berada tepat di depan kami.

"Kurasa ini tempatnya." Kata Akihiko.

"Kau yakin?" Tanyaku memastikan.

Akihiko mengangguk, dan mengajakku masuk. "Ayo masuk pelan-pelan, siapa tahu kita menemukan sesuatu." Ajaknya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

"Uhm… Tapi aku punya firasat buruk sama tempat ini…" Balasku berusaha menolak ajakannya.

"Itu cuma pendapat kan? Belum tentu benar, kita harus coba." Katanya meyakinkanku. Tapi tetap saja perasaan itu tidak hilang.

"Kalaupun kita masuk tidak ada jaminan kita akan bertemu Nemesis, Akihiko…" Komentarku.

Akihiko mau menjawab, tapi dihentikan oleh suara berat yang berasal dari belakangku.

"Itu benar." Kata suara itu.

Walaupun hanya suara, itu cukup untuk membuat jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. "_Tekanan yang luar biasa… Siapa…?!" _Aku perlahan-lahan menengok dengan nafas yang tertahan.

Di sanalah berdiri seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar yang kelihatan kuat, menggenggam kapak yang kelihatan sangat tajam dan berat. Wajahnya terseyum licik, dan matanya penuh keinginan untuk membunuh kami saat itu juga.

Sesaat aku tidak bisa bergerak, tanganku bahkan mulai gemetar. Tapi Akihiko menggenggamnya lebih kuat, berusaha menenangkanku.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Nemesis?" Tanyanya santai, walaupun aku masih bisa melihat ketegangan di wajahnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawabnya singkat sambil berjalan mendekat. Akihiko berdiri di depanku dan membuatku mundur sedikit ke belakang.

"Kau yang membunuh Kazuhiro kan??" Ujar Akihiko.

"Kazuhiro…? Ah, sudah kuduga. Kau adiknya kan?" Balasnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Akihiko agak bingung. Ia pasti tidak menyangka Nemesis mengetahui tentang dirinya.

"Sebab aku teman lamanya."

--

_Akihiko's POV_

"Kau… Kau mengkhianati Kazuhiro…?" Amarahku sudah mulai meluap. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang ini kalau dia mengkhianati Kazuhiro dan membunuhnya.

"Bukan, waktu itu dia hanya membujukku untuk melepas sihir Cronos. Bahkan dia berani-beraninnya menantangku bertanding asalkan aku mau melepas sihir ini. Enak saja, aku mendapatkannya susah payah setelah memberikan seorang tumbal." Balasnya. Lalu ia tertawa. "Malangnya, gadis itu adalah gadis yang saat itu bersama dengannya. Yah, mungkin itu pacarnya." Lanjutnya.

"Pacarnya? Kau… Kau juga membunuh orang yang dicintai Kazuhiro?!" Sudah cukup, aku tidak mau tahu lagi. Orang ini menghancurkan segalanya, dan bahkan mengambil nyawa dari orang yang dicintai oleh kakakku!

"Gadis itu pantas mati. Dia sok berani, ikut begitu saja ke tempat ini, padahal dia lemah. Bertarung hanya menggunakan pedang seadanya." Jelasnya. "Namanya…" Dia berusaha mengingat sebuah nama. "Kirijo Mai."

Seketika aku dapat melihat wajah Mitsuru yang memucat total. "Mai…?" Gumamnya tidak percaya. Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia merapatkan giginya dan menggeram pelan. "Kau yang membunuh Mai…?" Katanya.

"Hah, dua orang itu tidak ada artinya. Yang kuinginkan hanya menguasai dunia ini—bukan, maksudku, menghancurkan dunia ini dengan Cronos." Katanya, tidak menanggapi perkataan Mitsuru.

"Tidak ada artinya katamu…?"

"Aku mengadakan peperangan, supaya banyak Kerajaan-kerajaan yang runtuh. Dan suatu hari nanti… Aku akan menguasai dunia ini..!"

"Kau…"

"Karena itu kalian juga—"

"Diam."

Aku benar-benar tidak menyadari, Mitsuru berjalan melewatiku secepat kilat dan tahu-tahu sudah menempelkan pedangnya di leher Nemesis. "Mitsuru…!" Panggilku. Itu terlalu berbahaya, orang ini punya Cronos!

"Kau… tidak berhak hidup…!" Katanya dengan penekanan pada setiap kata. Aku bisa merasakan, saat ini ia sudah dibakar oleh api kebencian.

"Hah, atas dasar apa kau berani berkata begitu, gadis kecil?!" Perkataan Mitsuru rupanya menarik amarah Nemesis juga. Ia menggenggam pedang Mitsuru dengan tangan kosong dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

Untunglah aku berhasil menangkapnya sebelum ia terbentur ranting pohon yang cukup tajam. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?? Jangan gegabah, kita sedang berhadapan dengan pemilik sihir terkuat, tahu!" Aku sedikit memarahinya.

Mitsuru bangkit berdiri lagi dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya. "Maaf, hanya saja… Aku tidak menyangka Mai dibunuh oleh orang seperti ini…!" Balasnya masih dengan nada marah.

"Kau tidak perlu menanggungnya sendiri. Kita akan hadapi dia bersama." Bisikku.

Tapi itu hal yang tidak mudah untuk dilakukan. Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan dan terus-terusan memancing amarahku.

"Diamlah…! Apa kau tidak bisa tenang sedikit?!" Protesku.

"Kemampuan bertarungmu lumayan, tapi tetap belum melampaui kakakmu…" Komentarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?!" Balasku sambil mengayunkan pedang ke arahnya, tapi ditangkis dengan mudah.

"Kalau begini sih, sulit untuk mengalahkanku." Katanya santai.

Aku tersenyum licik. "Oh ya?" Sekarang gilirannya untuk menyerang, dan ia berhasil merobek bajuku di daerah pinggang, dan sedikit melukai tubuhku. "Sayang sekali, Tuan. Tapi aku tidak sendiri…!" Aku menarik keluar pedangnya dari bajuku, menahannya sesaat.

Saat itulah Mitsuru menusuknya dari belakang. "Terima itu sebagai balasan perbuatanmu pada adikku…!"

Nemesis sempat meringis, tapi kemudian tersenyum licik. "Kau juga bodoh, gadis kecil…" Gumamnya.

"Mitsuru, awas!"

Terlambat. Itu tadi hanya boneka air. Tubuh aslinya sekarang sudah berdiri di belakang Mitsuru, tersenyum puas, dan memukul bagian belakang leher Mitsuru sampai ia jatuh.

"Mitsuru!" Aku berlari mendekatinya. "Kau tidak apa? Hati-hati, orang ini sangat licik." Kataku memandang sinis ke arah Nemesis.

"Heei, dalam pertandingan dilarang mengobrol!" Katanya sambil mengayunkan pedang ke arah kami berdua. Untunglah aku sempat mengambil pedangku di lantai dan menangkisnya.

Mitsuru bertindak cepat. Ia juga mengambil pedangnya dan mendorong Nemesis ke belakang, dan berhasil membuat satu luka di wajah Nemesis. "_Nice, _Mitsuru!" Kataku senang.

Tapi luka itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Nemesis malah tertawa. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa main-main juga dengan kalian. Baiklah, terimalah kehormatanku karena telah diizinkan untuk melawan adik teman baikku, dan kakak dari gadis yang kujadikan tumbal demi mendapatkan sihir Cronos ini!"

Seketika semua menjadi sangat bercahaya, sampai aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Kupikir aku akan mati. Tidak mungkin kami bisa menang melawan Cronos.

"_Kazuhiro, maafkan aku… Aku telah gagal…"_

"Dasar payah, begitu saja menyerah. Apa boleh buat…!"

"Hah?"

--

_Mitsuru's POV_

Cahaya ini begitu membutakan mataku. Inikah Cronos? Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya. Sinar yang sungguh indah… dan mematikan. Mungkin… ini akhir dari hidupku?

"_Mai… Aku akan menyusulmu…"_

"Tidak akan kubiarkan dia melukaimu, Nee-chan!"

"Eh?"

--

Hutan tidak lagi gelap. Sebuah, tidak. Dua cahaya yang sama kuatnya telah menyaingi Cronos. Perlahan-lahan, Akihiko dan Mitsuru menyadari sesuatu berada di depan mereka. Melindungi, dan menangkis Cronos dengan mudah.

"Hah, kau tidak berubah juga Nemesis. Masih berusaha menyakiti orang yang kusayangi?"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melukai Mitsuru-neechan!"

"Kazuhiro…!"

"Mai…?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Akihiko dengan muka bodoh sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Sedang apa? Aku melindungimu, bodoh! Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!" Balas Kazuhiro.

"Jadi kau setan?!" Ujar Akihiko.

"Enak saja!"

Melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua, gadis yang satu lagi—Mai, tertawa kecil. Lalu ia menoleh pada kakaknya yang memandangnya penuh keterkejutan.

"Nee-chan! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Katanya dengan nada ceria dan senyum yang lebar.

"M-Mai? Kau… Kenapa…?" Mitsuru tampak sama-sama tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Mai tersenyum lembut dan menghampiri Mitsuru dengan tubuh yang bercahaya. "Aku ingin melindungi Mitsuru-neechan. Tidak akan kubiarkan Nemesis melakukan hal yang sama denganku dan Kazuhiro-kun." Jelasnya. Sepertinya mereka berdua benar-benar sepasang kekasih… paling tidak sampai dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kalian… kenapa bisa ada di sini…?" Kata Nemesis yang sepertinya juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ah, diam saja kau! Tidak usah banyak tanya!" Balas Mai kesal.

Kazuhiro tertawa kecil. "Sabar, Mai. Sekarang ini dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa pada kita." Ujar Kazuhiro.

Mai yang masih cemberut diam saja. "Ya sudah, ayo kita lakukan…!" Katanya setengah membujuk.

"Lakukan? Kalian mau ngapain?" Tanya Akihiko.

Kazuhiro terpancing untuk menggodanya. "Sebuah kekuatan yang hanya bisa kau peroleh setelah kau mati!" Jawab Kazuhiro.

Mai tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu!" Lalu ia berjalan ke arah Mitsuru. "Nee-chan, kubisikkan sesuatu!" Katanya dengan nada menggoda. Mitsuru dengan ragu-ragu mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Mai. "Akihiko-kun sayang sekali lho sama nee-chan! Habis ini kalian harus hidup bersama ya!" Katanya polos, membuat wajah Mitsuru semerah tomat.

"M-Mai! Apa yang kau katakan??" Protes Mitsuru yang dijawab dengan tawa kecil Mai.

"Sudah belum? Ayo cepat!" Protes Kazuhiro yang memang tidak pernah mau menunggu lama.

"Ya! Ayo, Hiro-kun!!" Balas Mai semangat dan berjalan mendekati Kazuhiro.

Seketika sebuah cahaya berpendar lagi menutupi wilayah itu.

"I-Ini… Sihir yang lebih kuat dari Cronos…!!" Pekik Nemesis kaget dan berjalan mundur. Tapi sejauh apapun ia mencoba lari, cahaya selalu mengejarnya.

"Dengan ini, balaskan dendamku, Akihiko!!" Teriak Kazuhiro dari antara cahaya itu pada Akihiko yang masih menghalau cahaya memasuki matanya.

"Aku ingin kau hidup bahagia, Mitsuru-neechan!" Teriak Mai. Membuat Mitsuru membuka matanya sedikit.

Cahaya itu melesat menembak Nemesis dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. "A-Apa yang terjadi?!" Katanya, berusaha untuk bergerak, tapi tidak bisa.

Bayangan Kazuhiro dan Mai telah menghilang, yang tertinggal hanyalah suara mereka.

"Lakukan, Akihiko! Tunjukkan apa yang telah kau pelajari setelah aku pergi!" Kata Kazuhiro.

"Ayo, Mitsuru-neechan! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu!" Ujar Mai.

Akihiko dan Mitsuru berpandangan, dan mengangguk. Mereka menatap Nemesis dengan tatapan dendam.

"T-Tunggu dulu!!" Pinta Nemesis.

Tapi terlambat. Akihiko telah menebas Nemesis dari arah kanan, dan Mitsuru menebasnya dari arah kiri, meninggalkan luka parah berbentuk X di tubuh Nemesis.

"Ini belum seberapa! Ayo, Mitsuru!" Kata Akihiko, dijawab oleh anggukan Mitsuru.

Dan mereka menusuk Nemesis dalam-dalam dengan segenap kekuatan hati yang telah diberikan oleh satu sama lain, dan juga kekuatan yang telah diberikan oleh orang yang mereka sayangi, yang sampai akhir pun masih menyayangi mereka.

"Pergilah ke neraka." Kata mereka bersamaan.

Nemesis jatuh, dan perlahan berubah menjadi abu, lalu hilang ditiup angin.

"E-Eh? Kenapa…" Kata Mitsuru heran.

"Itu konsekuensi dari Cronos. Kalau mati, tak akan ada yang tersisa dari tubuh kita." Jawab—arwah—Kazuhiro.

"Fiuuh… Pokoknya kita berhasil…!" Balas Akihiko sambil jatuh terduduk.

"Ya, selamat!" Ujar Mai sambil tersenyum.

Akihiko mengamati Mai sesaat. "Ternyata memang beda ya, Mitsuru." Komentarnya.

Seketika wajah Mitsuru berubah jengkel. "Memang, baru tahu ya?" Balasnya jengkel. Lalu ia memandang Kazuhiro juga. "Toh kau juga beda sekali dengan kakakmu. Dia tidak iseng dan konyol sepertimu…!" Tambahnya.

"Wah, penghinaan…!" Balas Akihiko.

Kazuhiro dan Mai hanya bisa tertawa. "Kalian lucu." Komentar Mai.

"Hoi, Kazuhiro! Sialan kau, _backstreet _ngga bilang-bilang!" Protes Akihiko.

"Namanya juga _backstreet,_ ngapain bilang-bilang??" Balas Kazuhiro kesal.

"Mai…" Panggil Mitsuru.

"Oh, Nee-chan…!" Mai membalas panggilan kakaknya.

"Sejak kapan kau pacaran dengan Kazuhiro?" Tanya Mitsuru dengan wajah agak datar.

"Eh? Ngg… Sejak kapan ya? Sejak… Kita bertemu di taman bunga." Jawab Mai dengan senyum lebar.

"Taman bunga? Bukannya kau tidak pernah ke sana?" Ujar Mitsuru.

"Yah, kupikir tidak ada salahnya sekali-sekali pergi. Ternyata aku malah bertemu dengan Hiro-kun!" Balasnya santai.

"Kau sendiri ngapain ke situ?" Tanya Akihiko.

"Waktu itu aku lagi mencarimu yang kabur, bodoh." Jawab Kazuhiro.

"Dasar sial…" Komentar Akihiko. Dua 'orang' itu hanya tertawa.

"Nah, Hiro-kun. Tugas kita sepertinya sudah selesai." Kata Mai.

Kazuhiro mengangguk. "Ya, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi." Balasnya. Ia mendekati Akihiko dan menepuk kepalanya. "Kau… buatlah gadis itu bahagia." Katanya pelan supaya tidak terdengar oleh Mai dan Mitsuru. Sebelum Akihiko memprotes—karena wajahnya sudah mulai merah—ia bicara lagi. "Terima kasih." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Di saat yang sama, Mai pun mendekati Mitsuru. "Nee-chan, terima kasih!" Katanya. "Aku senang bisa jadi adik nee-chan!" Tambahnya. "Jangan lupa apa yang kukatakan tadi, hiduplah bahagia bersama orang yang nee-chan cintai."

Mitsuru tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih, Mai. Maaf ya, aku sempat membencimu…" Katanya.

Mai juga tersenyum. "Tidak apa, aku memang menyebalkan sih!" Balasnya.

Kazuhiro dan Mai mendekati satu sama lain. Tubuh mereka telah diselimuti cahaya.

"Sampai jumpa!" Kata mereka berdua, melambai ke arah kami, bergandengan tangan, dan menghilang.

Perlahan-lahan, hujan reda. Awan-awan hitam menyingkir dari langit, memperlihatkan bulan dan bintang malam itu. Akihiko dan Mitsuru melihat ke atas.

"Indahnya… Ternyata penyebab semua ini Nemesis…" Komentar Akihiko.

"Ya, dan kita sudah mengalahkannya…" Balas Mitsuru. Lalu ia menoleh pada Akihiko. "Bersama."

Akihiko pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Bersama." Ia berdiri dan mendekati Mitsuru. "Ayo, kuantar kau pulang." Katanya.

--

_Mitsuru's POV_

Aku menguap dan bersandar di pagar balkon lagi. Pagi ini semua setenang biasanya. Perang tahu-tahu berakhir damai, dan menara Kerajaanku tidak ada yang rusak parah. Rakyat kembali melakukan aktivitasnya, banyak juga yang lalu lalang di depan istana, di taman bunga juga. Aku sudah tidak bisa meminta lebih banyak lagi. Kemarin malam aku memang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh orang tuaku karena aku pulang dengan keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan—ditambah lagi, aku kan kabur…

Tapi menanggapi omelan mereka, aku malah tersenyum. "Maaf Ayah, Ibu. Aku pergi tanpa izin. Tapi… aku pergi demi Mai." Aku memulai. Pertamanya, mereka terlihat tidak senang. Aku lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku janji tidak akan pergi tanpa izin lagi, aku tidak mau membuat Ayah dan Ibu khawatir. Oh iya, Mai bilang… Mai sangat menyayangi Ayah dan Ibu." Lanjutku. Sesaat, mereka terlihat terkejut.

Tapi ibuku tersenyum. "Mitsuru… Kau sudah berubah." Katanya. Lalu ia berjalan mendekatiku dan memelukku lembut. Aku bisa merasakan air mata yang menggenang di mataku dan mata ibuku. "Ibu sangat menyayangimu… Maafkan Ibu kalau selama ini selalu tidak mempedulikanmu." Ujarnya.

"Tidak apa… Aku juga sadar aku telah salah…" Balasku.

Setelah ibuku melepaskan pelukannya, aku teringat sesuatu. "Ah, Ayah! Ada yang mau bertemu denganmu!" Aku berjalan ke pintu masuk dan berusaha menyeret seseorang.

"T-Tunggu…! Aku tidak bilang begitu!" Protes orang itu.

"Enak saja, kau pikir aku lupa? Ayo, tidak usah malu-malu!" Balasku. Akhirnya berhasil menarik orang itu keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik tembok.

"Ah… Ngg… S-Selamat malam, Yang Mulia." Katanya sambil menunduk sopan.

Ibuku mengangkat alisnya. "Kau… Sanada Akihiko?" Tanya Ibuku.

"Eh? Ibu kenal??" Balasku tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, Ayah dan Ibumu adalah Raja dan Ratu yang sangat baik. Kau sendiri adalah anak kebanggaan mereka. Sungguh suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu langsung…!" Jelas Ibuku.

Aku menatap Akihiko penuh kecurigaan. "Kau tidak mengetahui ini sejak awal kan?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Bagus." Balasku.

Ayahku melihat ada sesuatu, dan ia berbicara dengan nada menggoda. "Sejak kapan kalian saling kenal?" Tanyanya.

"Nggg…. Beberapa minggu yang lalu…" Jawabku.

"Begitu? Bagaimana, Akihiko? Kau tertarik padanya?" Ujar Ayahku, masih dengan nada menggoda.

Seketika wajah kami merah padam. "A-Ayah, apa yang Ayah maksud??" Protesku.

"Tidak usah bohong, aku dan istriku tahu apa maksudmu datang ke sini, anak muda." Balas Ayahku, membuatku semakin merasakan firasat buruk.

"Eh? Ehehe… Raja dan Ratu memang hebat." Komentar Akihiko. "Yah, alasanku datang ke sini memang cuma satu." Tambahnya.

Ayah dan Ibuku mengangkat alis. Aku sendiri hanya bisa berdiri tegang di samping Akihiko, sebelum ia melangkah maju dan menunduk pada mereka. "Aku ke sini… karena aku ingin mendapatkan izin untuk… Ngg… Apa ya… Membahagiakan putrimu…?" Katanya tidak yakin.

Ayahku tertawa, Ibuku tersenyum, dan aku sendiri menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tampak tidak serius mengatakannya, anak muda…!" Protes Ayahku.

Akihiko berdiri tegak, menatap Ayahku dalam-dalam, dan mengucapkannya dengan tegas. "Izinkan aku untuk menikahi Mitsuru." Katanya.

Sejenak dalam keheningan membuatku tegang setengah mati. Ayahku berjalan mondar-mandir sebelum memberi jawaban. Lalu ia menatap Akihiko.

"Kubunuh kau kalau tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia." Jawabnya.

Seketika lututku terasa lemas. Akihiko tersenyum puas. "Siap!" Katanya tegas. Ibuku memberikan senyum nakal padaku.

"Sudah, kalian habiskanlah waktu berdua besok." Usul Ibuku.

Aku dan Akihiko mengangguk.

Dan sekarang, aku sedang menunggu Akihiko menjemputku di sini. Dia bilang dia mau mengajakku ke taman bunga untuk sekedar bermain.

"_Sepi sekali… Rasanya pertarungan kemarin bagaikan mimpi…" _

Saat sedang melamun, perlahan-lahan aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku dari bawah. Aku menunduk dan melihat Akihiko melambaikan tangannya.

"Mitsuru! Ayo kita pergi!" Katanya.

Aku memandang langit. _"Mai, aku… boleh hidup bahagia kan?" _Pikirku. Sesaat, hembusan angin bagai menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku segera ke sana!" Kataku setengah berteriak. Aku segera keluar dari kamar, berlari menuruni tangga, dan keluar ke tempat Akihiko berada. Aku memeluknya begitu sampai di tempatnya.

"Whoa, hei, ada apa nih?" Tanyanya sambil tertawa.

"Kata Mai aku boleh hidup bahagia!" Jawabku.

Akihiko terlihat bingung. "Bicara apa kau? Tentu saja kau boleh hidup bahagia!" Balasnya.

"Aku akan bahagia kalau hidup bersama Akihiko!" Kataku.

Aku sempat melihat rona di wajahnya, tapi lalu langsung menariknya pergi ke taman bunga.

"Kau tahu, Akihiko? Kita telah menyelamatkan dunia!" Kataku saat kami sampai.

"Ya, kita mencegah Nemesis menghancurkan dunia." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kita dapat imbalan ya…" Komentarku.

Akihiko tersenyum, membalikkan badanku sampai menghadapnya, dan menciumku sekilas. "Aku dapat imbalannya kok." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku menutup bibirku dengan tangan, merasakan wajahku bertambah panas. Akihiko tertawa dan menggendongku di punggungnya, membuatku sedikit memekik. Ia berjalan untuk mencari tempat duduk, saat aku menyenderkan kepalaku di punggungnya.

"_Tidak ada hadiah yang lebih indah daripadamu, Akihiko…"_

"Aku mencintaimu…" Gumamku.

Akihiko terdiam sesaat. Ia menurunkanku dan berbicara menghadapku. "Aku bersyukur bisa mencintai gadis sepertimu, Mitsuru." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan memelukku. "Aku harus berterima kasih pada Kazuhiro yang sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup…!" Ujarnya.

"_Aku harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan, karena Ia telah memberikan anugerahNya untukku… Yaitu dirimu…"_

"Aku sangaaaat mencintai Akihiko…!"

Akihiko tersenyum dan mencium keningku.

"Aku juga."

"_Rasanya… Kalau hadiahnya sebesar ini, aku mau deh ikut perang lagi!"_

…Fin…

--

Wuiihhh… Panjang bener… Maaf ya kalau kepanjangan… Habis ngga mungkin dibagi jadi dua chapter! XD

So, minna! Inilah chapter terakhir dari seri The Saviors!! Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada pembaca yang telah menunggu kemunculan setiap chapter, walaupun chapter 5 terlambat karena FFN saya error dan chapter 6 kecepetan muncul karena saya kilat nulisnya pas FFN lagi error. XD

Pokoknya terima kasih~ Saya terharu bisa menyelesaikan satu FanFic lagi!! Tunggu saya di seri berikutnya!! Love you all!! ^_^v m(_ _)m

Akihiko x Mitsuru forever!


End file.
